


It's all fun and games till someone spills the tea

by NewLakituPls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcremie always in the sugar, Domestic Fluff, Down with coffee, Gen, Hattrem being adorable, In this house we love and drink tea, Polteageist always judges, Polteageist being a drama queen, Trainer just wants to rest, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLakituPls/pseuds/NewLakituPls
Summary: After a gauntlet of training and the discovery of a chipped pot, Polteageist is finally ready to settle and take its place in its dear trainer's home! It will be magnificent. It will be glorious! It will be... Wait, is that a coffee pot?
Kudos: 10





	It's all fun and games till someone spills the tea

**Author's Note:**

> Any dialogue that is telepathically said will be underlined.
> 
> Pokemon seen so far and their names:  
> Levon - Polteageist  
> Dollop - Alcremie  
> Hattrem - Periwinkle or "Peri" for short

Today was a truly wondrous day.

Eagerly wiggling around, the topper of its elegant teapot rattles. It was just so excited. Finally, it would take its place in its trainers home! It would be lovely, mornings started with perfectly crafted tea and its trainer praising it. And it would just shyly wave off the praises, bashful and modest. And then-

“Arceus, calm down Levon! I’m going to drop you!” Its trainer yelps, stumbling a bit as she tries to keep a good grip on its excellent teapot. At the threat of being dropped, Levon cries out, popping out of its pot to protest. It holds onto its topper, whining as its trainer shushes it and adding, “Okay, okay, I get it. But come on Levon, you’re a _Polteageist._ You can _float._ Why do I have to carry you?”

Why? Levon looked shocked. How did its trainer not know!? The Polteageist gestures frantically with one hand, squeaking and warbling in an attempt to explain. It was to be the new centerpiece to the kitchen! It was an _authentic,_ near priceless teapot from before the Darkest Days! It had the stamp to prove it even. So, as a symbol of the momentous occasion, its trainer must carry it inside past the threshold!

Slapping its trainer’s hand - gently, of course - the Polteageist ushers its trainer on, pointing toward the direction it hoped was where they were heading. Its trainer just stared at it strangely before sighing. “You know I don’t understand a word you’re saying, right?”

Onward! “Ow, stop slapping me or I really will drop you.”

Even with all the threats of dropping it, its trainer was successful in transporting it to its new home! It was a quaint little place, not as grand as imagined it would be. Its trainer was the champion after all! Hmm, it would discuss this later on with its trainer. It did have an expensive Polteageist living here from this day forward. For now, it must focus on settling into its new, cozy home.

Levon squeaks happily, hiding in its pot. It has to take a moment to compose itself. Covering its face, Levon wiggles around, shaking the pot again. The topper rattles of course, getting another groan from its trainer. She wouldn’t almost trip this time! She was just standing there, fumbling around as she shifts Levon in her arms. Peeking out, Levon notices she was cradling it with one arm. Those strange joints sure were useful sometimes.

What curious creatures humans are, Levon ponders.

Levon squeaks, distracted as she produces a set of keys. Of course, the door was locked. Security was imperative to their home. Levon nearly slaps itself for doubting its smart trainer. Now, if only it could get her to understand its words…

A project for a later date, it concluded.

“Well, tada! What’cha think?” Its trainer gestures with her now free hand after she unlocks and opens the door. She chucks the keys onto a table. Well, she tries to anyway. The keys jingle as they bounce and skid off onto the floor.

Levon looks at the fallen keys before glancing up at its trainer. She stares before shrugging, not even bothered. She simply steps further inside and kicks the door shut behind her. She didn’t even look as she reached back behind her to lock it! She sure was practiced in her ways.

For good reason too, as soon as the door was shut and locked, little Periwinkle came waddling out. The poor little Hattrem trips, only just saving herself with her psychic abilities. The little Pokemon squeaks before her voice echoes out in their minds, “Keys! Keys!”

She rights herself before finishing her trek to the table, carefully lowering her tiny body to the ground to physically pick up the keys herself for some strange reason. She giggles and squeals in delight as she acquired the keys, jingling them around as she waddles back from wherever she had come rushing out from. What she wanted with their trainer’s keys, Levon couldn’t say.

“...Bless that sweet child. Alright, anyway, let’s show you around the place. You can pick wherever you want to sleep, err, for the most part. The others are already settled, so no fighting over spots with them. They have seniority over you buddy.” She casually informs it.

Wait, seniority!? Levon was older than any Pokemon she worked with! The Polteageist then pauses at the thought, realizing there might be a few that might be older than it. But still, most of the Pokemon she knew! Why did seniority matter in that regard!?

Sadly, its argument was ignored. Fine, it grumbled, it didn’t want any stuffy room anyway. The kitchen was its main focus!

Levon rubs its hands together, raising its head up to try and spy the kitchen as its trainer walks it further inside and past the kitchen. Wait, no! Its prize! How could she just ignore the kitchen? Levon squeaks and squeals, bubbling angrily as it reaches up to tug at her sleeve. To the kitchen! The K I T C H E N, it tries to instruct.

“Woah, hey! Ack- you little… Fine, fine, where are you taking me?” She rambles as it tugs and tugs, leading her where it needed to be. She finally made her way into the kitchen, looking unimpressed with the room that would be its throne. “The kitchen? Why would… oh.”

Yeeees, she understood! She was learning! Glory be to the great creator!

“I take it this is your stop then, given the happy dance and chittering.” She says while raising a brow. Levon merely nods its head, chirping happily and adding a few little bubbly hums. “Alright little buddy, welcome to your new home!”

She carries it over, gently setting it on the counter. She even takes consideration to position it near the oven, facing out to see all that was happening outside the kitchen. Levon purrs, body bubbling as she rubs and pats the teapot that was its home in affection. “Thanks for helping me Levon, hope you like it here.”

With those words, she leaves him. She pauses to take Dollop with her. Levon didn’t even notice the Alcremie resting on the counter with a tub of some kind of white powder.

“Seriously Dollop? The sugar _again_?” Levon didn’t hear the rest of the chiding as she walked off with the soft fairy Pokemon. It didn’t really matter anyway. Levon has a kitchen to take stock of after all! First off, the cups. Levon hoped she was stocked with the appropriate tea ware.

The ghost Pokemon lifts its topper up, head eagerly raised to inspect everything. It glanced around, seeing a mostly average kitchen. There were some adorable rags of note, Yamper pawprints on the corners and a striking yellow color. The appliances were up-to-date, no signs of wear or tear. Good, good - one less worry. The color could be better though, Levon’s immaculate teapot didn’t match anything really and that could be improved upon. An ugly coffee pot in the corner not far from it and-

Wait…

That was a…. She had a…..

##  **“SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE--”**

Everyone in the house flinched as a loud, piercing shriek filled the home. All residents present to hear the haunted wail covered their ears if possible, hunkering down as most tried to wait out the horrible noise. Stomping soon followed as the trainer of the home rushed to the kitchen, yelling as well, “WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS IS ALL THIS SCREECHING!? YOU CAN’T EVEN LEARN SCREECH!”

As all the other Pokemon of the house rushed to see just what set the Polteageist off after it started to calm down, their trainer learned one very important fact that day.

Levon hated coffee pots.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something spawned from spite and talking about Pokemon. Might do more, who knows.


End file.
